The Hidden Duality  Reboot
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Ash travels to the Galea Region to compete in its League. However, he'll deal with an organization bent on destroying the world! Also, a few of Ash's female friends will try to compete for his heart!


Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents

The Hidden Duality - Reboot

**All characters, except the OCs belong to their respective owners**

**This is a reboot of the Hidden Duality, even though it had not progressed at all. I made a few changes to the story. I'll start off with five girls fighting for Ash, the others I'll add on later.**

**Enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

In this world, the world of Pokémon, there are those who wish to harness the power of Pokémon for their own nefarious deeds. They all have one goal in mind, to rule the world. Many organizations fall under these criteria.

Team Rocket...

Team Magma...

Team Aqua...

Team Galactic...

and Team Plasma.

Those five criminal organizations all wanted complete control of the world. In Team Galactic's case, destroy the old world and create the new world, in Cyrus's image, of course. All the organizations have all, but one common enemy...

...a Pokémon Trainer named Ash Ketchum.

Repeatedly, the young 17-year-old trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region had come across with these criminals. With his buddy Pikachu at his side, and with his friends, have interfered with their plans for world domination. So far, four organizations have fallen, only Team Rocket remained. Jessie, James and Meowth were always constantly following Ash and his friends everywhere, trying to catch Pikachu since day 1.

No matter where Ash goes, there is always trouble brewing.

Now, as Ash reaches his 18th birthday, a new journey will await him. After his defeat at the hands of his Unova Rival, Trip, Ash had made it to the Top 4. He would definitely climb the top at the next League and win at that Region's Conference.

However, that is not the only thing that Ash has to deal with. As of right now, five girls, who Ash had all known, will soon be reunited with him, as they learn that they all have some sort of role in Ash's newest journey.

Join us as Ash travels to the Galea Region and come out on top at the Galea Pokémon League. He will also learn about the girls' role in his journey...

...and to compete for his heart as well.

In addition, he will come face to face with a dark organization so sinister, that it could spell the end of the world...

...that organization is called...

...Team Exile.

No one knows who Team Exile truly is or what its intentions are. One question that is on everyone's minds...Is there anyway to stop them?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: END<p>

If you all want to take part in this story, all you have to do tell me the following details. Who knows, maybe one day they may give Ash the challenge he deserves!

Just put them in the review box and hope you see them soon in the Hidden Duality Reboot!

Here's an example of my OC:

**Name: **Yamagi (first and last name, unless your OC has no last name. Nicknames and middle names optional)

**Age: **20 (can be no younger that 10)

**Gender: **Male

**Hometown or Region: **Originally from Veilstone City in Sinnoh, now residing in Black City in Unova (OC can be from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova)

**Hair: **Purple

**Eyes: **Grayish Blue

**Appearance: **He wears a black and blue jacket over his white shirt. He has dark blue pants and wears blue sneakers.

**Personality: **He has a tough guy attitude, but he is a polite young man.

**Pokémon: **(Can have up to 6 Pokémon and moves. No legendary please)

Machamp (M) Ability: No Guard

**Attacks: **Karate Chop, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Bulk Up

Claydol Ability: Levitate

**Attacks**: Cosmic Power, AncientPower, Psybeam

Magneton Ability: Sturdy

**Attacks**: Tri Attack, Magnet Bomb, Thunderbolt

**Goals & Accomplishments: **Has won the Sinnoh League two years before Ash started his Sinnoh Journey. Yamagi hopes to one day face Ash in the Galea League.

Also, I need a new motto for Team Rocket, too. It'll be a matter of time before someone says that their motto is 'obsolete.'


End file.
